Whiskey Lullaby
by mtd4417
Summary: Songfic-- VinceGretchen. What happens when they find themselves in so much pain, nothing can take it away? Rated for suicide! (rating to be safe)


A/N: This is gonna be a one-shot songfic to Brad Paisley's "Whiskey Lullaby" song. I know this song came out in '03, but I just heard it for the first time, lol. So after I showed my friend how to register on this site and I updated my other Recess story and BMW story, I finally decided I was gonna write this. So, here it is. Whiskey Lullaby. Enjoy. Please RR

disclaimer: i do not own this song, recess, or any characters

:::VINCE'S POV:::

I'm sitting lonely on my bed covered by shadows from the moonlit night outside my dark, cold window, staring longingly at a picture of myself and Gretchen Grundler. Gretchen had been my girlfriend ever since she said yes to me in the ninth grade, and here we are, seniors in high school. I had always loved her with all my heart. Thinking of our past together, I could feel a hot tear slip slowly down the side of my face. Quickly, I wisped it away. As I gazed at her glistening red hair cascading over her shoulders and looked deeply into her big blue eyes in the glass frame in my hands, I knew I would never have anymore times with Gretchen again. Despite the fun we had had together during the duration of our relationship, earlier today Gretchen had ripped my heart out and stomped all over it. I don't know what I had done that encouraged her to do this to me. All I know is that no matter what I do, no matter how much alcohol I drink; how drunk I get, I will never forget her. Ever. So, as I consider the situation I have so unwillingly found myself in, I place the picture on my brown bedside table and take a swig of alcohol from the bottle of whiskey I had taken from my father's cabinet. I didn't know what I would do. Without Gretchen, I'm empty. Without Gretchen, I'm without. She was the only thing that kept me going. I drank some more from the bottle. As thoughts of Gretchen filled my mind and I felt more and more painful tears descend from my eyes, I knew what I had to do. Finishing the bottle, I chucked it across my bedroom and watched it crash and shatter to pieces, just like his heart had.

:::END POV:::

****

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart

She spent her whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.

Vince sloppily wrote a note as his tears spilled onto the paper. Laying it down, she picked up a knife and touched the cold pointed blade to his flesh right at the spot his heart was. Through the tears, he managed to choke out his final few words.

"This is for you, Gretchen!" And with that, Vince injected the knife's silver blade into his flesh and felt it penetrate his heart and lungs. Falling forward, he gasped for breath, but died moments later with Gretchen on his mind.

****

Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short, but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

"Vince! Vince!" Mrs. LaSalle called from downstairs. It was seven o'clock on the following Monday, and Vince had not come downstairs. Sighing, his mother stormed impatiently up the stairs, not expecting to see the horrible sight that would fill her mind next.

"Vince, it is time to wake up," Mrs. LaSalle said exasperated as she threw open her son's door. When her caramel colored eyes fell on her son's bed, she was too shocked to say anything. Leaning against the wall for support, Mrs. LaSalle felt things begin to spin and collapsed to the floor, covering her mouth with her shaky hand. Tears began to spill from her eyes and she cried hysterically for hours. Finally, she gained enough strength to call the paramedics and take her son away from her.

****

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

La la la la la la la

:::GRETCHEN'S POV:::

I furiously slammed the door of my apartment and sat down heavily on the couch after grabbing a beer from my refrigerator. Taking a sip, I thought about all the rumors that had been spreading ever since Vince had killed himself. There were many different versions of the story. There always is. Some say he did it because his grades were so low that he would be kicked off the football team. Some say it was because he was rejected from every college he applied to, even though I knew that wasn't true. I was really the only one who knew why he did it. Me and Vince himself. It had now been five years, and I still think of him every waking moment of the day. I dream of him at night. I cannot escape the thoughts in my mind. I know it's my fault. If I hadn't have broken up with him in our senior year, he'd be alive and we might even be married. But that didn't happen because I was so stupid. I let the person I love slip away and because of that, this happened. I still don't know why things turned out the dreadful way that they did, but the one thing I am sure of at this point is what I have to do next, to repay Vince. To repay everyone. To show people that I'm not just the nerd from elementary school, but that I am a fool who let the man of her dreams slip away and meet a most painful death. To repay the man that I once knew and loved, I have to go tonight, the exact way he did. It's the only way.

:::END POV:::

****

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

So Gretchen trashed the beer can and pulled out from a drawer in her kitchen a butchers knife she usually uses to cut tough meat. Already, she could feel the warm tears falling down her face. Preparing for her death, Gretchen walked upstairs and sat on her bed, wondering what to do.

'I have to die with him,' Gretchen thought. She glanced around her room trying to figure out a way to do so. Suddenly, a picture caught her sight. She grabbed the picture of Vince and placed it on her pillow. She cleared her throat and said her final words.

"I love you Vince. This one's for you." Gretchen inserted the knife into her heart and fell forward. Seeing the black blanket covering her eyes, she knew it was over. Her time had come; her life, done.

****

Until that night

She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Gretchen's grave was carved next to Vince's. At her funeral, everyone was there. TJ and Spinelli. Mikey, Gus, Phil, Sam, Dave, the Ashleys, Knarf, everyone. Everyone she had gone to school with and then some. And even though nobody really knew why the two of them had taken their lives, they left the cemetery wiping tears from their red puffy eyes. No one knew the truth, but everyone always remembered Gretchen and Vince as the couple who died despite their love for each other, but they didn't realize it until too late. Meanwhile, they never knew that Gretchen and Vince's souls were reunited once again in Heaven.

****

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la.

A/N: so what did you think? i hope the story fit the song ok. well, i hope you liked it. please RR!


End file.
